Evacuation systems of aircraft may include an inflatable slide, such as an evacuation slide, and an aspirator for inflating the inflatable slide. In response to deployment of an evacuation system, a corresponding inflatable slide may inflate and provide a surface for disembarking the aircraft. Occasionally, the evacuation system may be deployed in relatively windy conditions. In that regard, it is desirable to reduce the likelihood of the inflatable slide being lifted and/or moved by a wind flow.